Talks
by 80schica
Summary: Sokka and Aang have a mantoman talk while Toph and Katara have a girltogirl one. KATAANG! Note: this is my first fic. Rated K R&R  Criticism Welcome


This is my first fic so I hope you like it. Sokka and Aang have a man-to-man talk, while Toph and Katara have a girl-to-girl one. HAPPY READING! 8D

**Talks**

"Hey Aang. I need to talk to about something," Sokka said with a serious tone.

"What is it?" Aang asked with much curiosity.

"Its important. Its about my sister." Aang jumped slightly. _Was there something wrong? _

"What is it?" Aang asked. It was all he could say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Katara, could I talk to you about something?" Toph questioned.

"Sure," Katara replied. "What's it about?"

"Aang," Toph said. _Was there a problem _Katara thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Its about the fact that you like her!" Sokka said a little loud. Aang was totally caught off guard. _How could he know that? Was he mad?_

"Well, yeah, of course I like her. She's my best friend," Aang replied. He thought if he acted dumb, Sokka would forget about it. Aang was wrong.

"Come on, Aang," Sokka teased. "You know what I mean." Aang looked down with defeat and sighed deeply. He had to say something. Who knows, maybe Sokka could be on his side.

"Alright, fine. You got me," Aang admitted and he put his hands up as if to surrender. "Please don't be mad."

"Of course I'm not mad. Why would I be?" Sokka stated. Aang was beaming. He thought that Sokka would skin off his arrows for sure.

"But normally you wouldn't let anyone get within 2 feet of her," Aang said. It was true.

"Look, Aang. You are right, but I've been doing some thinking lately and I know that Katara would have to end up with somebody sooner or later, and if I got to pick, it would be you," Sokka said. This made Aang smile even more.

"Why me?" Aang asked. He was curious.

"Well, you're the avatar. And not just that, you're my best friend, and Katara's too. I know that you would be nice to her and treat her with the utmost respect," Sokka assured. Aang felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Thank you, Sokka. Though, may I ask one more thing?" Sokka nodded. "How did you find out?" Sokka chuckled.

"How could I not find out? You are so obvious!" Sokka said very loudly.

"So she knows?" Aang asked with panic in his voice.

"Please. She is so oblivious. Toph and I wonder how that is even possible!" Sokka reassured. Aang's eyes widened at the last statement.

"Toph knows too! You told her!" Aang yelled. Sokka laughed at that too.

"She knew the second she met us. She wasn't even in our little 'gang'. You make it so obvious!" Sokka said. Then he laughed. After a while, Sokka said, "You know, you should tell her." Aang was taken aback at his comment. Was Sokka crazy? Katara probally didn't like him like that.

"She doesn't like me like that!" Aang said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Sokka replied with a devious grin on his face. Aang smiled too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I he okay?" Katara spat out with much concern in her voice. Toph could sense it.

"Relax, Sugar Queen. Twinkle Toes is fine," Toph said. She sensed Katara's heartbeat starting to go back down to normal pace.

"Then what is this really about, then? If Aang is okay, then what more is there to discuss?" Katara asked. Toph smirked.

"Oh, I don't know," Toph said twiddling her thumbs. "Maybe it's the fact that you like him." Toph put much emphasis on those last three words. She sensed Katara's heartbeat shoot up as she began to panic.

"Umm, of course I like Aang, He's my best friend. Why wouldn't I like him?" Katara said. Toph could see where Katara was going.

"Come on, Katara. You could clearly see what I mean. How about I rephrase what I said. It's about the fact that you _love _him." Toph never knew someone's heartbeat could race up so quickly. Katara tried to think of the right thing to say, but she couldn't. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you beat me. Do you have a problem with that?" Katara asked with a hint of rudeness in her tone.

"Just one. You won't tell him," Toph said.

"Well, Aang's the avatar. He has so much more important things to think about then me. He has to save the world. The whole world rests on his shoulders. Plus, he still has a lot of work to do with his bending and everything. And," Katara looked down, "I'm just Katara, a southern Water Tribe peasant. Aang is so great; he's so down to earth. He deserves a princess or something." Katara's eyes began to fill up with tears, though she didn't cry.

"God, Katara. I never thought anyone could be so, clueless," Toph stated. Katara's head shot up. This was not a good time for them to start picking fights with each other.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Katara said. Toph snickered a little bit.

"This is what I mean when I say 'clueless'. You are clueless to not realize how he feels about you. He drops hints here and there. It is so obvious that you like each other! You really need to tell him how you feel."

"And just how do I think I should do that? Walk up to him and be like 'hey Aang, want to go practice water bending? And by the way, I love you.' I don't think that's such a great approach."

"Believe me, just talk to him. Like you said earlier, he's the avatar and deserves much better. Are you just going to sit here and wait for Ms. What's Better to come along and snatch him away?" Toph said. Katara actually started to feel a little hopeful.

"Okay, I'll do it," Katara said with much confidence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang started to head in the direction Katara was. He was ready to tell her. What he didn't know was, Katara was looking for him, ready to say the same three words. When they saw each other coming in their direction, their hearts started to melt.

_How could one girl be so pretty? _Aang thought.

_How could one guy be so…perfect? _Katara thought.

"Hey!" Aang said with his signature goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Hey!" Katara replied. She smiled when she saw his grin and laughed a little to herself. Aang made her feel so… amazing.

"Look, Katara. There's something I need to tell you and it is very important. I've wanted to say it for a very long time," Aang started.

Katara really hoped this was it, but she knew she would have to say something just in case it wasn't. "I need to tell you something important too."

"This is extremely important though. Could whatever you have to say wait?"

"No, it really can't," Katara said.

"How about we say it at the same time then?" Aang suggested. Katara nodded. "One…two…three."

"I LOVE YOU!" they both blurted out at the same time. Both of their eyes widened and an ear-to-ear grin spread across each of their faces. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck as Aang wrapped his around her waist.

"I have wanted to do this for a very long time," Aang said. He leaned in and kissed her. They both felt as if they could fly! They never wanted the moment to end. What the two of them didn't know was, Toph and Sokka were behind the nearest bush, watching their every move.

"Yes! Our plan worked!" Toph said while high-fiving Sokka.


End file.
